Plants vs. Zombies Online
is a Chinese MMO SNS tower defense game with simulation and RPG elements, released by PopCap Games and Tencent Games. It is available to play at PvZQQ. The most notable change in Plants vs. Zombies Online is the town feature and a Player vs. Player (PvP) system. The town is place the player lives with thousands of other players and the player can choose to befriend them. PvP allows the player to battle their friends in the classic Plants vs. Zombies versus mode. The player uses the plants they have developed to compete with others. In terms of art style and gameplay features, it is more or less identical to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. However, unlike it, it is a PC game with an online component with special gameplay elements of its own. The game has three modes: a Town-building Mode where the player can unlock buildings, and the player has a garden to grow and develop plants and make items, Normal Mode where the player defends his or her house from zombies around the worlds with plants, and the Adventure Mode which is a brand new mode. Its gameplay is a little like the popular mobile TCG "I AM MT". The player form his or her own plants troop to battle against AI, as many as seven plant units which includes one from the player's friend can be sent into battle. Game Modes *Normal *Adventure *Town *Time Travel *Boss Description Tencent Games and PopCap today kicked off worldwide the first beta test of Plants vs Zombies Online. The game recruited 3,000 players to settle down in the PvZ town and interested gamers can apply to be the first citizens in the game. Plants vs. Zombies Online enhances the PvE gameplay and in the beta version, players will encounter a zombie boss inspired by Sphinx in Egypt. Besides, beta participants can get their hands on a new plant exclusive for this game, the Moten. Every player has a garden to grow and develop plants and make items. Areas Plants Returning Plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Squash (Mini-game only) *Cabbage-pult *Bloomerang *Repeater (Plant a Peashooter on another Peashooter) *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Twin Sunflower (Plant a Sunflower on another Sunflower) *Grave Buster *Snapdragon *Kernel-pult New Plants *Small Bamboo Cage *Carrot Launcher *Magic Vine *Dandelion *Sod *Winter Melon (not the Winter Melon that lobs frozen melons) *Venus Flytrap Cameo Appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. *Coconut Cannon - Appears on the loading screen but it is found nowhere in the game. *Pea Pod - Appears on the loading screen but it is found nowhere in the game. *Tall-nut - On the website page, along with Pea Pod, but is found nowhere in the game. *Chomper - Appears on the website page, but is found nowhere in the game. *Aspearagus - Appears on the website page, but is found nowhere in the game. Zombies Returning Zombies *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Imp Pirate Zombie *Gargantuar Pirate New Zombies Ancient Egypt *Sphinx *Desert Death Zombie Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum *Terracotta Zombie *Conehead Terracotta Zombie *Buckethead Terracotta Zombie *Token Terracotta Zombie *Horseman Zombie *Archer Zombie *Shield Guardian Zombie *Hawker Cart Zombie *Zombie Piggy *Drunk Zombie *Emperor Qin Shi Huang Cameo appearances *Football Zombie - It is seen on the main menu and in the first loading screen. *Balloon Zombie - It is seen on the main menu and in the first loading screen. *Bungee Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Pole Vaulting Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Newspaper Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Screen Door Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Backup Dancer and Disco Zombie - They are seen on the garden online. *Ladder Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Trash Can Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *DJ Zom-B - It is seen on the garden online. *Zombies from Wild West, Pirate Seas, and Far Future have been also seen on main menu and on the first loading screen but they appear nowhere in game. however in older screenshots of the game their world icons appeared in the world screen. *Foot Soldier - Only helmet during mission. Gallery Trivia *The game is only available in China, similar to the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and Plants vs. Zombies for mobile. *Music was heard that back from the first game, for example, during the Boxing Minigame you can hear the Loon Boon theme in game. *However in the second Beta it got changed to Ancient Egypt Mini-game theme. **In the second beta It was added a PvP mode, Racing Minigame, and Soccer Minigame. *The seed packets are blue and they are at the top of the screen, similar to the first game. *There are a research area and PvP mode, unlike the other Plants vs. Zombies games. *Players no longer need to click to collect suns, they can just hover the mouse over them to collect them. *The main game interface is a little similar to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, the player can unlock places like Institutes (pubs, supermarkets, etc.). There is also a garden in where they can plant plants. *The player can now can choose one plant from other people before a level starts. *The player can upgrade plants now. (e.g. plant Peashooter on Peashooter to create a Repeater). *In PvP and garden missions, the player can select a group of either plants or zombies for a RPG turn-based battle. *Pirate Seas is currently the only world that has the Gargantuar and Imp variant. *Stinky the Snail makes a cameo in this game, appearing when the game is loading. External links *Official website *Facebook fanpage Category:China exclusive Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:China Games